


Shield and Tony Stark react to Digimon the Movie

by csiphantom



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: digimon movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiphantom/pseuds/csiphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir, the children are the target of the missile.”</p><p>“WHAT.”</p><p>“STARK, THE BRATS ARE IN THE COMPUTER.”</p><p>“WHAT.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield and Tony Stark react to Digimon the Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Support Avenger Chibi Stickers!  
> https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/shop/WSS3ThePaintProject?ref=hdr_shop_menu  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/wss3

“JARVIS, who the hell is hacking my tech!?”

Tony had just arrived at helicarrier before he was bombarded by Fury. Someone had the balls and skills to hack the pentagon and launch a missile at the major city in Japan, like freaking recreating America’s atomic catastrophe. With his god-damn Stark missile instead of Little Boy.

He knew he shouldn’t have trusted the Pentagon when they claimed to have destroyed and returned all Stark weaponry, but a couple were lying around for ‘Just-in-case’ scenarios, as Phil aptly put it. They were outdated to him but still dangerous, being completely computerized and justifiable unhackable. Till now.

He had no clue who even had the capability to hack his tech, under the military or no. They’ve already tried regaining control back from home base but someone is actually hacked the internal systems of the missile which was mind-boggling.

“Something is blocking my access from its servers, Sir.” Tony could swear, his AI actually paused in hesitancy. “I believe it’s another form of AI.”  

You could hear a pin drop from the dead silence.

“Tony, did your AI just say-“

“What do mean JARVIS?” Tony ignored Fury, mind-racing. “There’s an AI out there gone rogue or someone else’s AI?”

“I am unable to discern its origins, but it appears it’s being combated by another group of AIs being accompanied by children.” Even JARVIS sounded like he didn’t believe it himself.

In an instant, JARVIS accessed the helicarrier’s computer screens, showing what seemed to be some video game monster royale. WHAT THE FUCK. He could see screen bubbles of said children, no older than pre-teens from his best guess. They were shouting instructions, seemingly instigating their own partner monster’s transformations.

“Am I hallucinating? Am I high right now?”

“Stark! Can your suit-“

“No time! That missile was too far ahead before I found out about it, and looks like these kids are fighting off whatever's controlling it.”

“If they succeed?”

“As soon as the rogue AI is gone, the system will automatically shut down from detonation, impact or no impact.”

The battle was turning grim, the big-hitters were obviously badly hurt and even kids looked gutted. Phil was getting an intercepting missile but Tony knew it was useless. JARVIS still hasn’t managed to get involved, only tracking the kids’ location.

“Sir, the children are the target of the missile.”

“WHAT.”

“STARK, THE BRATS ARE IN THE COMPUTER.”

“WHAT.”

How the hell did the kids get into a computer, virtual reality? No, they’ve disappeared from the screen bubbles as well. Another transformation too, combining this time? This is some serious Pokemon evolution shit. The Japanese must have been hiding some incredible tech just so they can freak the hell out of the rest of world, tech that converts babies to bytes, holy crap.

His heart practically dropped when he saw the sheer tens and thousands of monsters shooting uncountable beams of energy towards the kids and newly made Omnimon. With a single swipe from their sword, the kids were reflecting the lasers and was destroying hundreds at a time. That red-head must have done something to cause that rogue AI to start freezing up, slow enough for them to skewer it with a second to spare.

Everyone in the room practically collapsed in their seats in relief. The missile landed safely in the water, inert. He could already see Fury shouting over the phone for PR control with the Japanese government. Phil was getting a team ready for missile recovery before the Pentagon can cover up their mess, and he could hear Pepper over his phone. Lawsuit time for the military, that’ll be fun to watch but right now he’s got some kids and AIs to either interrogate slash hire.

Looks like he’s going to Japan.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Support Avenger Chibi Stickers!  
> https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/shop/WSS3ThePaintProject?ref=hdr_shop_menu  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/wss3


End file.
